robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword
A sword is a blade weapon used primarily for cutting or stabbing. Swords are mostly used for close combat and for peircing through openings of tough Armor, also dealing lethal blows on lightly armored enemies. History The sword developed from the dagger when the construction of longer blades became possible, from the late 3rd millennium BC in the Middle East, first in arsenic copper, then in tin-bronze. The oldest sword-like weapons are found at Arslantepe, Turkey, and date to around 3300 BC. Sword blades longer than 60 cm (24 in) were rare and not practical until the late Bronze Age because the tensile strength of bronze is relatively low, and consequently longer blades would bend easily. Copper and tin were mined in different places and later brought together for smelting process. It was a slow transition and hence needed skilled personnel to make these swords at that time. It was not until the development of stronger alloys such as steel, and improved heat treatment processes that long swords became practical for combat. They were also used as decorations. Parts of a Sword While the general base design of a sword consists of the blade, the hilt and the scabbard/sheath, swords may vary in design greatly depending of the type of sword, the creator of the sword, the history of the sword,etc. Blade There is considerable variation in the detailed design of sword blades. The diagram opposite shows a typical Medieval European sword. Early iron blades have rounded points due to the limited metallurgy of the time. These were still effective for thrusting against lightly armored opponents. As armor advanced, blades were made narrower, stiffer and sharply pointed to defeat the armor by thrusting. Dedicated cutting blades are wide and thin, and often have grooves known as fullers which lighten the blade at the cost of some of the blade's stiffness. The edges of a cutting sword are almost parallel. Blades oriented for the thrust have thicker blades, sometimes with a distinct midrib for increased stiffness, with a strong taper and an acute point. The geometry of a cutting sword blade allows for acute edge angles. It should be noted, however, that an edge with an acuter angle is more inclined to degrade quickly in combat situations than an edge with a more obtuse angle. Also, an acute edge angle is not the primary factor of a blade's sharpness. Hilt The hilt is the collective term for the parts allowing for the handling and control of the blade; these consist of the grip, the pommel, and a simple or elaborate guard, which in post-Viking Age swords could consist of only a cross-guard(called a cruciform hilt or quillons). The pommel was originally designed as a stop to prevent the sword slipping from the hand. From around the 11th century onward it became a counterbalance to the blade, allowing a more fluid style of fighting. It can also be used as a blunt instrument at close range, and its weight affects the center of percussion. In later times a sword knot or tassel was sometimes added. By the 17th century, with the growing use of firearms and the accompanying decline in the use of Armour, many rapiers and dueling swords had developed elaborate basket hilts, which protect the palm of the wielder. Sheath Common accessories to the sword include the scabbard, as well as the sword belt. * Scabbard: The scabbard, also known as the sheath, is a protective cover often provided for the sword blade. Over the millennium, scabbards have been made of many materials, including leather, wood, and metals such as brass or steel. The metal fitting where the blade enters the leather or metal scabbard is called the throat, which is often part of a larger scabbard mount, or locket, that bears a carrying ring or stud to facilitate wearing the sword. The blade's point in leather scabbards is usually protected by a metal tip, or chape, which on both leather and metal scabbards is often given further protection from wear by an extension called a drag, or shoe. * Sword belt: A sword belt is a belt with an attachment for the sword's scabbard, used to carry it when not in use. It is usually fixed to the scabbard of the sword, providing a fast means of drawing the sword in battle. Evolution Despite swords not being used as main weapon anymore, they are still being used widely across the galaxy as secondary weapon, and evolved as much as any other type of weapon, using whatever the current technology has to offer. These brand new swords were classified in different sub-categories because of their unique traits. 'Energy Swords' These types of swords usually have a blade made of Energy, Plasma or some form of exotic matter in place of one made of metal or other materials, they usually have a hilt made of normal materials. The blades on these types of swords can usually change shape and size. Most Energy swords have multiple settings. 'Compound Blades' These types of swords are almost identical to the older versions of them but are usually made of new materials such as Vectorium that allow them to be lighter and overall better that their older counter parts. Compound Swords can also have Tech integrated into them that may allow them to be better suited for their intended purpose (A sword that can phase through metals but cannot phase through silicon would be great for quickly disabling bots by crushing their insides with out having to get through the outer armor first). The category of compound swords include, swords that unfold from the hilt or retract into the hilt and swords assembled by nano bots in the moment that you need them that can also be disassemble when you don't need them. Category:Melee_Weapons Category:Weapons